Tickle Monster VS The Captain Of The Tickle Knights
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jocu and the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights spar, but who will win? Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise, who owns Lilac, Vivo, Jocu, Blithe, Damus, and the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights, to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Tickle Monster VS Captain Of The Tickle Knights**

Lilac was just visiting the tickle realm when she heard a yell ring from the balcony!

"What was that?!" She said in surprise.

"Sounds like someone started another tickle torture," Vivo grinned, now sitting back and crossing his legs.

"You guys have the best tickle tortures here; it's hilarious," Lilac giggled, but then she grew solemn.

"Lilac? What is it, my friend?" Vivo asked gently.

"Well, I remember us talking about Damus, the new Nitian King. Is he really your half-blood uncle?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But there is no need to worry; he would definitely not come near you when all of us are around," Vivo smiled, now pulling her up on his lap. As they were cuddling, she saw a dusty old book near them on a table.

"What's that?"

"Those are memories and descriptions of our past." Vivo explained.

"Like a memory book?"

"Yes, similar…only when you touch the photographs, they re-enact what happened," Vivo smiled.

"Really?! That is amazing!"

"Yes it is. Open it and see for yourself."

Lilac immediately opened the book and looked through the pages. She was in awe of their history and all of what happened to the land and Lauhinians from all those years ago. To them, it was only a few hundred years but to humans it was many, many centuries ago! She was intrigued with every part until she came to a certain page where there was a Lauhinian that appeared different. He was pure white with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" She asked in surprise. "He looks so…so majestic. Like King Lauhin."

"Indeed. His name is Ecstaso. He too is considered our uncle, but very very little is known about him. Even we do not know much about him."

"Wow, is he very good at tickling?" Lilac asked.

"No one knows. We only remember that we felt very safe when he was around," Vivo said quietly.

"I wish I could meet him."

"We would still need to be careful Lilac. Father does not speak about him often and we are still unsure if he is part Nitian or not."

Before they could say anything else, they heard Jocu's loud and mischievous laughs ringing through the halls! It was about to get crazy once more! Both got up and walked around the corner to see Jocu and the captain of the tickle knights playing around!

"Oh, now you're going to challenge me, huh?" Jocu smirked, now bending down and waving his tails playfully in the air.

"I do not see why I cannot help you practice," the captain of the tickle knights teased. "After all, I helped you learn your tickle skills from when you were a young Lauhinian."

"I'm ready when you are," Jocu smiled, now playfully lashing his tail around.

"Then come here, young prince!" The captain laughed, now running forward and grabbing Jocu around his waist. Jocu squirmed, but soon became a laughing puddle as the knight tickled him around his abs, making his captive chuckle and giggle. Jocu was a giggling mess, trying to escape the knight when he reached back and scraped his claws gently along the armor.

"GAH!" The knight laughed, now backing off. Jocu used this opportunity to turn and pounce on him, knocking him to the floor and gently running his claws up and down his sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAH JOHOHOHOHOHOCU!"

"What is it, my faithful knight?" Jocu smirked.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA LEHEHEHEHET GO!"

"I don't think so! I HEY!" Jocu yelped, now feeling the knight gently grab his tail and wiggle his finger on it. That made Jocu jump! "Oh, that does it!"

"Remember, Jocu! I know your worst spot!" The knight chuckled, now reaching up and tickling behind Jocu's ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!"

"I will not stop until you give up," the captain said playfully, still tickling him behind his ears.

"IIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHH'M NEVER GIVING UP!" Jocu said, now quickly ducking and pinning the knight down and opening his chest plate. His chest was nothing but beautiful feathers. Jocu immediately dug his fingers into the feathers and the captain howled in laughter!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU!" he pleaded.

"I've learned about you as well," Jocu laughed.

"AHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" The captain said, now squirming even harder. But Jocu was having too much fun!

They both were having so much fun because neither could tire like a human could. Finally, they both came to a standstill and just stared at each other.

"Give up?" Jocu smiled deviously.

"I should say not. How can a captain give up easily?" The head knight said, now getting into another stance.

"Those two won't give up easily…but who will win?" Lilac wondered.

"There will probably not be a winner. For you see, the head knight knew about Jocu ever since he was younger and he trained Jocu. It is not easy for a student to pass the teacher. There are two that are definitely hard for Jocu to beat: the king and the head knight."

"But the knight hasn't defeated him yet either," Lilac observed.

"True, because Jocu is not easily defeated." Blithe chuckled.

After a few moments, the captain and Jocu stopped and stared at each other intently. They both knew each other's weaknesses.

"Weakness? I have no weakness," the captain said, now standing proudly.

"Ha! Of course you do!" Jocu scoffed.

"And what would that be?" The captain said.

"Right about…here!" Jocu chuckled walked behind the head knight, now using all four arms to gently scratch inside his armor near his shoulder blades. The captain almost jumped out of his skin!

"Alright, you! Enough of that!" He laughed.

"And that proves my point," Jocu smirked, now crossing all four arms.

"You both are definitely a sight to see," Lilac giggled.

"Oh? And where is your tickle spot, little one?" The knight smiled under his helmet.

"Yes…I bet if I tickled you, you too would be a sight to see," Jocu said, now wiggling his fingers at her.

"Hey wait! No! No tickling!"

"And why not?" the captain said, advancing again.

"B-Because…,"

"Because she's eager for our attention!" Jocu chuckled, now pouncing and grabbing her in his arms. "Gotcha!"

And before Lilac knew it, she was in a fit of giggles between these two lovable and strong beings from another realm.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you so much, Amiga! I love it! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
